The Stranger Ritual
You ever hear of the Stranger Ritual? No? Well, perhaps that's good, perhaps you're safer not knowing and perhaps I shouldn't tell you, seeing as how this ritual can be a little dangerous. Still want to know? Very well. I'll tell you. The Stranger Ritual is a ritual that allows you to contact something from outside this world, something beyond the limits of human understanding. Some say that the ritual allows you to contact Death itself. In order to perform the ritual you'll need a few things. First, you'll need a door, preferably a wooden door. It cannot have any windows or peepholes and it must have a lock. Next, you'll need two candles, one white and one black. Then you'll need a gift. It's important that the gift not be something you have a personal connection to. It is advised to offer something you have bought on the day. Candy seems to be a wise choice. Then, you'll need a piece of chalk or some other writing instrument - chalk is probably the best choice. Finally, you'll need a photo of another person. It has to be one you've taken yourself, and the more recent the photo the better. It cannot be a photo of anyone from your immediate family. You'll need to wait till night falls before you can do the ritual, and although it can be done any time of night it is more likely to succeed the closer it's done to midnight. Write the word "Stranger" on the door you're using, then place the two candles on either side of the door frame and light them. Now, make sure all the curtains in the house are pulled, all the windows are closed, all the mirrors are covered and all the lights are turned off. You must also be alone in the house to do the ritual successfully. Stand in front of the door and place your gift just out of the range of the door so that when it opens it will not hit or knock the gift over. This will also mark your safe zone. Make sure the door is closed, then knock three times, no more, no less. Then wait. If you hear three knocks coming from the other side of the door, then the ritual was successful. Open the door but do not open it fully or look outside. Open it a little and then turn around and stand behind your gift facing away from the door. You should hear the door open fully and you will feel the Stranger's presence. It will feel wrong, like something that isn't supposed to be there. Stay calm, the Stranger is your guest, so you will not be harmed. Under no circumstances must you turn around or look at the Stranger. This is important, some have dared look at the Stranger, and the ones that survive go completely blind or completely insane, but they always say that the Stranger's presence never goes away. If you look at the Stranger, then the Stranger will never leave. If the Stranger approves of your gift, then it will ask you for a name. This is when you must look at the photo and say the name of the person in the photo. Then wait until you hear the door close. Once the door is closed and you no longer feel the Stranger's presence you may turn around. If the ritual was successful, your gift should be gone. You must lock the door. Do not unlock it until sunrise. This will prevent you from entering the Stranger's world and anything from there getting into this one. You must also wipe the word Stranger from the door and burn the photo you used. If you are too frightened to complete the ritual, simply apologize and ask the Stranger to leave. Wait until you hear the door close, then turn around, wipe away the word Stranger from the door and lock it. DO NOT UNLOCK IT until sunrise. Should you do this, never attempt the ritual again, as the Stranger will not be happy. Over the next three days, check the obituaries. If the ritual was successful, then the person whose name you gave to the Stranger will die. Although there is no consistent cause of death, heart attacks seem to be one of the more common causes. It is important to make sure that the photo you used has been burned. If it has not been burned by the time the victim has died, then the image will fade and in its place an image of you will appear. This will be a sign that you will die within three days. Category:Ritual Category:Beings